


feelings are fatal

by killugonnie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killugonnie/pseuds/killugonnie
Summary: Killua and Gon share what they love the most about each other.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	feelings are fatal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well, this is my first "fic", although it only took me twenty minutes and is kinda short altogether. I might consider making a longer, actual piece. If you'd like that please let me know, I'd love to hear your feedback!

Killua's favorite thing about Gon are his eyes.

They're the type of color that could be basically anything, from honey to milk chocolate to amber. They're quite beautiful, the prettiest eyes Killua's ever seen. Not because of the color (although he did love their color), but because of the way they shined whenever Killua walked into the room. The way Gon's eyes were the brightest thing in the fucking universe, their glimmer was entrancing and illuminating. Gon was the sun, and Killua was blinded.

He could get lost in those eyes, and God knows he has. He adores lying his head in Gon's lap and just staring at him, because holy shit he's so fucking beautiful. Gon radiates brightness, warmth. Just being near him makes Killua feel like he's melting. Melting into Gon, because there is no Gon without Killua and no Killua without Gon. They are one, a two headed monster, two halves of a whole.

When their bodies collide they fit into each other perfectly, just like puzzle pieces. If Killua had a choice, he would stay kissing and cuddling and just _being_ a part of Gon, because whenever they seperate the pain is excruciating. Without his hand intertwined with the other boy's, Killua feels like a part of him is missing.

* * *

Gon's favorite thing about Killua is his hair.

Of course, if he was asked this question out loud, there would be much debating and considering and pacing because there's too _much_ to love about Killua.

He loves every square inch of him. He loves his smile, the way that it's a secret smile, mostly his and his alone. He loves his hands, Jesus fucking Christ he loves Killua's hands. He loves how brutal they could be, dismantling an enemy within seconds, but he also loves how soft and gentle his hands are only to Gon. 

There are many parts of Killua that are secret, reserved for his best friend and boyfriend. It made Gon feel good, like his partner trusted him with the most personal sides of him that no one else saw. The way that his kisses taste like chocolate and his eyes softened only for him. There's just too many things to count that he loves about Killua.

However, if pressured into a decision, Gon would ultimately decide his favorite part about Killua was his hair, because of how open and honest it is. Gon can usually tell what the other boy was feeling by looking at his hair. When it was rigid he was upset or annoyed, when it was slick he was surprised or confused, and when it was fluffy he was comfortable and content. Gon liked it when his hair was fluffy the most. Compared to everything else about him, his hair was the one thing that Killua couldn't control. That if you concentrated and noticed and just paid attention, you were rewarded with additional insight into Killua himself. Gon loved Killua's hair the most because it was the most trusting thing about him, the most loving part of him.

Of course, there were other things about Killua's hair that he liked. He loved running his fingers through it, like it was velvet. He loved how unpredictable it was because Killua was unpredictable. He was so unpredictable that he became predictable to Gon, which amused him. He always wondered what would happen if you grabbed a handful of Killua's hair and took a bite. Would it taste like clouds, like cotton candy? What about snow, the moon, ice? There were almost endless possibilities for what Killua's hair could be. Maybe his hair was made up of a shooting star. That would explain why it was so bright.

But if Killua was a shooting star and Gon was the sun, what would happen when they impact? Would the universe explode from the sheer intensity of the two combined? Or would they absorb into each other, becoming one giant supernova? 


End file.
